Manga Fighter Official Story
by ToastMuffin
Summary: This was originally intended to be the "Official" continuing story for a game. Long story short: The employee in charge quit, and the new guy didn't quite plan to continue the others idea. Written two years, ago don't like it now but people should see it


* * *

This was originally intended to be the "Official" continuing story for a game. Long story short: The employee in charge quit, and the new guy didn't quite plan to continue the others idea. Written two years ago so I don't quite like it now. Although it's not being used for anything else, so why not. Even though I did make most of it up, the concept of the characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The night was quiet except for the crickets chirping away with their melody's. It was also very light out no need for lights with the full moon and clear sky. The local Middle School was no exception to this except for tonight. Behind this building there was a young girl, a student at this same school named Hana, in plain view for all to see. She was dressed casual with her skirt and shirt with her yellow hair in pig tails, though she seemed to be looking for something.

"Ken where are you already stop messing around this was your idea to be here, now come out or I'm going home".

At that time a young boy, apparently the same age, crawled through the bushes in front of Hana being also dressed casually with a sweatshirt ,shorts, and his red hair spikey as usual. " Will you be quiet for once, i lost the key to the back door I forgot i left it in my school clothes", said Ken grumbling and wiping dirt and leaves off of his legs.

Shaking her head," Next time I keep the key, so all we need to do is get in and go on the computer and change the grades right?" She gets impatient and bops Ken lightly on the head, " Will you stop cleaning your sweatshirt, a little dirt won't kill you, besides you will have to go back through those bushes when we are done".

Rubbing his head "Fine fine, lets get a move on then, we are just lucky no ones out today or this would be more difficult" While they walk over to the backdoor they notice something glowing inside the window in front of the door, "What in the world is that thing" says Ken trying to get a better look inside.

"I don't know what it is just hurry up you know being anywhere secluded at night gives me the creeps" says Hana while grabbing the key from Kens hands and walking over to the door and putting the key inside the lock" Hana stops and appears to be thinking to herself and says,"Hey Ken, where did you get this key anyway, you never told me where"

"Don't worry about it just hurry up, I know you don't want to deal with that glowing thing inside because you are scared!"

That set Hana's fuse off, she has a habit of having a short temper, " Ken be quiet I'm not scared just sit there and wait if you want unless you have something useful! GAH!" Hana mumbles to herself while Ken falls over laughing. The door opens and they both walk inside and look at the glowing object, is appeared to be a lightly blue glowing sphere, they didn't have that much of a chance to look as they both get sucked into it and as they scream, no one is there to hear them. Suddenly, everything is silent once again, except for the clank of a key landing on the floor.

"Can we stop now I'm still hungry!", Moans to Sai.

"Look we are almost at Pangea, if it is populated we will get you food there, why do you always have to be hungry?"

" I don't know but just go faster." Sai grumbles and after about another 45 minutes they land on a strange planet near what looks like a castle.

"Here we are." Exclaims Sai," Now, before you start complaining again lets go see if anyone's home to get you some food."

They walk about the castle, and see no one or nothing. That being until notices what appears to be what on his planet is considered a type of candy pack. It had 5 round bars of it and held together with a piece of fabric with a skull and cross bones on it.

"Sai!" yells while jumping up and down while finding the yummy treat,"I found Belly Blasters! This planet has Belly Blasters! I love this place all ready!"

Grabbing 's arm,"I'm not quite sure if that's the same thing, it looks like it but they are supposed to be only on our planet, that is what makes them special" Sai Ponders about it and lets him go. "Fine, light the string up and see what happens, as long as the wrappers burn off and there actually is candy under that, i'll be fine."

sprints over to it and lights the string and notices that it doesn't smell like, well the only way for you to know the smell i would have to refer it to the smell of rotting garbage, which of course with most aliens they think smells good. Though no, he smelt burning, fire, destruction, chaos, and death. screams and throws the so called candy at a very unique and expensive looking statue, they didn't get much of a chance to look at it though. The "candy" exploded destroying the statue.

"I don't like this place.." Says ,"Lets just get what we need and get out of here before someone finds us, that being if anyone is even on this planet"

Sai helps up and they start running away, "Uru, you are lucky you are my friend or i would have left you there to be caught you lucky thing you"

"Thanks, I think..."

"Sir!" A guard saluting what seems to be what appears to be a giant stuffed animal wearing a crown, though what stuffed animal i can not say, it seemed to be mixed of every stuffed animal your imagination can think of. "Sir, everything is ready, the people of Pangea are waiting outside and the selected ones for their souls to be sent to the human world are in positions, are you ready sir?" The guard looking at him puzzled expecting a quick response. "Sir?...."

Lifting head up looking shocked,"Oh sorry Kuma, I just have been nodding off thinking." Pointing Kuma to the chair next to him,"We go through this every year, every day, and we will for eternity. We have never had any outside interference from anyone, not the Humans finding one of our randomly placed teleports spheres, not people from another planet, not even any riots from the people of Pangea. How we have pulled this off for so many years i do not know, but i can't help but get the feeling that one day, one day we will be found out and people will invade and i will be no more." Stops talking and looks over to the door,"Please go get MiuMiu, I want him to be here for this."

"Yes Sir.." Kuma gets up opens the door where you can hear the people of Pangea shouting and yelling in joy for the day at hand, the day where the selected ones get thier own souls put into the stuffed dolls of the Human world where they will be loved. Kuma walks in with who appears to be a purple cat in a very fashionable jacket with the label still on it, meet MiuMiu. Not to leave Kuma out of this fun, Kuma is a big strong lovable stuff bear, he is loyal and always does what he feels is right, where as MiuMiu does the same, he just enjoys having fun with it. They go over and sit next to the king and allow him to continue.

"As i was saying" He stops to clear his throat,"One day i fear i will be no more, or that Pangea will be no more, which ever comes first, I want both of you to remember that when this happens ,what ever happens, you two must always be together to help defend this land we call home. You must protect the civilians from anything that comes in here that should not be do you understand?" They both nod and walk out and bring in the selected ones, which is around 50 stuffed animals. This does not seem like many but it is a special thing to have a soul in your stuffed animal, it gives it life, it helps you love it forever, if your stuffed animal gets a soul, you will be forever lucky in life and that doll will always be right there with you.

After a long talk about what they will be doing and what the Human world and being inside a stuffed animal unable to move as you wish like here they all accept this task and one by one they disappear and the full moon fades from the human world and every sphere on earth disappears. The people of Pangea shout and cheer then head off to their normal lives. The King sighs and sends Kuma and MiuMiu off.

Screaming as they fall Ken and Hana land in a city made of toy blocks and as they look up they see what they appear to be human sized stuffed animals staring at them in shock. Hana lifts her head up and says,"Um...Hi?"

One of the stuffed animals run away screaming "Humans! Humans are invading Pangea! Everyone evacuate the city!"

Ken and Hana stand up and Ken just simply says " Where are we?"

Hana bops Ken over the head again "Well that Bunny said we were in Pang- "Hana stops and Ken watches her eye twitch,"A STUFFED BUNNY?"

Ken grabs Hana and they both sit behind a bush and he whispers, "Look, we need to hide here, they seem to be leaving but when they do we can go back on out this street and follow it and look for a way out, they apparently don't want us here and we don't know whats going to happen so stop freaking out and stay put."

"Ok ok..just..can you let go of my arm now, you know i don't like when guys touch me, I'll bop you harder if needed" Ken lets go and they sit and wait until it appears clear and they walk out"

"Sir!" Kuma and MiuMiu burst in and Miu sprints in first, he was always the quick one, and runs up in front of the king out of breath,"There appears to be two humans spotted, a little boy and girl, it caused a massive panic and we also have reports of the famous statue of the first soul sent to the human world being blown up in your hidden flying castle. We suspect that the two humans are the cause of it, they already have seen too much what should we do!" Miu starts to go in a semi panic until Kuma puts his hand on Mius shoulder to calm him down.

The King sighs and says,"I'll get all the leaders of Pangea notified and on high alert so they can contact me if these two are seen, mean while i want you two to go into the city and capture them and bring them here. Understand?" They nod and off they go.

About 10 minutes later Ken puts his arm in front of Hana to stop her. "What?" Hana says looking at Ken confused.

"Look up there." He points to the top of a building a few yards in front of them where a Teddy Bear with a heart sewed into it's stomach and a cannon on it's shoulders is standing next to a purple cat holding onto what appears to be two pistols.

The bear yells down to them. "You two are under arrest by the order of the Pangea high king for destruction of a royal statue and interference in the travel of souls to the Human world. Please give yourself willingly or we will be made by law to use force against you."

Ken looks over at Hana and screams,"Run!"


End file.
